There exist hydraulic rotary machines which include a series of cylindrical chambers swept by pistons in hydraulic liquid admission-and-discharge cycles, and alternately connected to high pressure openings and to low pressure openings during each revolution of the machine. These rotary machines are equipped with rotary support devices disposed in a casing which is itself filled with hydraulic liquid to ensure that the rotary support devices are lubricated. When a rotary machine rotates fast, the temperature of the rotary support devices rises and this affects lubrication.
An object of the present invention is to propose a rotary machine with improved lubrication of the rotary support devices.